


regular irregular.

by techwo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techwo/pseuds/techwo
Summary: the one where a boy jailed for his rage induced antics finds himself intrigued by an angel boy.





	1. introduction of angel boy

**"THE END IS** nigh." Ronan Blake wasn't sane- in fact, most people would argue he's the craziest person on the ark. After getting locked up for a year and a half for trying to set his best friend on fire in a fit of drunken rage, his bleached blonde hair had faded into a messed up color, somewhere between his natural black and dead, white ends of hair. His roots appeared black and he hadn't gotten a haircut in a while; he was nothing short of looking like a whole mess and lunatic. He felt heavily sedated; as he was- but he wasn't out.

"Anymore and he'll die-" He couldn't look to the side to see the face speaking; his remaining sanity and common sense was shot and his sight swirled. He used what strength he had left to lean over and retch, the guards panicking slightly before suddenly all of his stomach contents unloaded all over the floor of his cell, and the _smell_ \- the smell itself just made him do the same thing all over again, nothing but spit and stomach acid coming out this time. He became weak and nearly doubled over into it before arms wrapped around him and pulled him away; he became overcome with a sense of vertigo, and they took it as a chance to take him out, some guy throwing him over his large shoulder and carrying him.

Ronan just barely caught sight of Clarke Griffin being pulled away too, her own strange device on her wrist. He had just barely been sat still long enough to let them put it on him, after putting up one hell of a fight and getting shot in the arm with not one, but two doses of sedative.

And yet the bastard was still awake, looking around at all of the jailed teenagers in despair... with something in his soul that burned until he realized that he couldn't do anything about it. And then a boy with a short brown undercut was watching him from far away. They had known each other prior to being jailed; in fact, they had gotten jailed nearly on the same day. This boy, however, was caught trying to steal medicine for his dying father.

Not so spoiler alert, his father was now dead, his body floated with another handful of adult traitors. What a horrible way to go... Ronan saw the tears welled up in this boy's eyes- and goddammit, this boy had never once shown even an ounce of pain. Even the time that Ronan got pissed off and kicked him in the balls, he kept going like everything was alright... he was a fucking angel.

And now he was being pushed forward in the line of teenagers ready to face death even before their eighteenth birthday. Ronan retched again from his own dizziness but just the sound came out as he merely gave in and tried to close his eyes. The sound was too much- the sights were too much, the lights gave him a pounding headache that would no longer have a cure... he was ready to die as soon as he got off of this armed guard's shoulder.

"Don't let me go..." He whispered, "Don't let us die."

With no response, he felt his eyes close, and he couldn't open them again. 

_The end is nigh..._ he woke up on a ship presumably hurdling itself towards Earth- across from him was a boy with a hard gaze set on him. The undercut, the eyes with some sort of indescribable emotion in them. Ronan opened his mouth to say something but with all of the noise around him he figured the boy wouldn't hear... but the boy smiled and swiped his hair cleanly off his forehead and back. Meanwhile, he observed Ronan's dead white ends, and they stared at each other for a few seconds... until they passed through the atmosphere, and everybody went quiet after a crowd of screams passed.

The monitors turned on, and the Chancellor popped up. He gave some selfish, dumbass speech about how they were, in fact, about to land on the ground, and would have to basically be their guinea pigs. At some point the Chancellor had mentioned how they were now all expendable due to their crimes- and someone yelled to Wells about how his dad was a dick.

Now, that's one upside to your parents being dead, isn't it?

Some dickhead unstrapped himself and was floating around the small ship now, and Ronan could only think of how he would probably be dead in a solid fifteen seconds.

One... two... three-- Ronan heard a click now, head snapping in front of him to the dumbass angel boy floating too, getting yelled at by Clarke on the other side.

 _Woo's_ and _yeah's_ were passed around by a few teenagers on the sides, angel boy floating around Ronan.

"Get the fuck back in your seat, are you trying to get killed?" Ronan seethed- a scream came and then multiple rang throughout the dropship, Ronan grabbing onto the angel's legs to keep him from flying off to the side as two other boys and the spacewalker did just as he grabbed him; instead, he just flew into Ronan's seat, into his body- and of course, Ronan caught the dumbass before he flew off of him onto the floor or somewhere else. Sparks flew and people screamed, but angel boy just gasped for air after getting his breath taken away in shock. "That's what you get for being stupid."

"And what about it? You already have it coming for you, Blake."

Byun Casper was an outgoing boy. An outgoing angel boy, at that. It had been his nickname to Ronan since they were five and Casper stitched up a cut on Ronan's arm himself. _Thanks, angel boy... really saved my life, there._

"What do you mean?" Ronan asked, looking at him as he smiled with his newly mysterious gaze set upon him as he stood up. The dropship had landed.

"You'll figure out..."

And Byun Casper didn't turn around again. He didn't hesitate as he walked away.

_Angel boy, you're so fucking intriguing._


	2. one and a half criminals

**RONAN WAS MOSTLY** breathing heavily because of the whole situation dealing with him having to save Byun Casper's life, but also because he was slightly panicking due to not being able to get out of his seat- thankfully he got it... he was _not_ about to die in a hundred year old dropship right after angel boy was sitting on his lap. Actually, he wasn't dying at all before at least making it off onto the Earth, but that was besides the point.

"Stop!"

The sound made Ronan's pace quicken as he climbed down to the lower level, Casper watching with cold eyes as Clarke came down and denied the boy from opening the door.

"The air might be toxic!"

"Well we might as well already be dead if it is, princess." Casper scoffed, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead already." The boy said.

"Bellamy?"

Everybody's heads spun and turned towards the source of the voice. Octavia Blake climbed down from the top level; _God, was she quietfriend_?"

"Of course." Casper was too busy looking at the trees to really pay attention to Ronan; his dark eyes shimmered from the sunlight as he took in the atmosphere. Everybody else was having fun, but this was the time Casper was coming down off of his high from getting out of that hell of solitary confinement. He missed seeing people regularly... but now he was becoming an introvert around all of these people.

These _criminals_.

Of course, the two asians standing and watching the sky beside the dropship were also criminals. The Chancellor and others even wondered whether to be merciless and give Ronan the death penalty or not, and just float him. Even if he had been newly turned sixteen when he was locked up, he still had the chance to kill somebody- and he almost took it.

Meanwhile, Casper was just, obviously, a daddy's boy. He had issues in the past, but none that led him to being imprisoned. He didn't want his father to die... which is what brought him to stealing the medicine in the first place, but unfortunately for him he was caught by Abby Griffin, who gave him nothing but pity.

And then they had passed each other- Ronan gave Casper a very drunk smile and laughed at him, and Casper only rolled his eyes.

_"Bye bye angel boy!"_ Were the last words spoken between them for a while... and we all know who said them.

There had been rumors for a while; since Ronan was thirteen, everybody thought he was going to grow up to be a good kid. But he was first caught drinking some Moonshine he found under his mom's bed when he turned fourteen; a few days later the Chancellor decided to let him off with a warning. And then a few weeks afterwards his life took a turn for the worst; he lost both of his parents. His mom had had a psychotic break and became violent, therefore getting floated without a second thought; and his dad was found guilty for both neglecting Ronan, and trying to steal fruit and alcohol.

And then his dad was floated— which left Ronan all alone for a while.

Somebody technically had custody over him, but he didn't really even know who they were- they were a couple and he still believes the woman's name was Karen, even after he was told it was Katherine. (He's positive she introduced herself as Karen). The man's name was Tommy and cared more for Ronan than his actual child.

Their daughter was decent. She was only six, and her name was Gwen- she still had a long life ahead of her... Ronan always thinks of her and hopes she's okay. He only saw a little bit of her when he was being taken away; he thinks she was crying, waving to him, but he didn't respond. He didn't recognize what was happening, only how he was fighting back and trying to get away in a fit of adrenaline and fast heartbeats.

That was all the past... the present was him and angel boy. Nobody else mattered. He hoped that Gwen was still alive, but he could never be sure of it now... he wondered if she knew.

If she knew that he was smiling now, sincerely. He was a year and a half sober due to being locked up in solitary confinement, he had learned new skills... some that didn't even have use in his life except for entertainment. He had thought about her and Casper for days on end. His friend, too, that kicked him in the nuts before declaring a race had started... he thought about the fire a lot.

It was uncontrollable the second he set it; his best friend's shirt lit up like it was a candle, and he screamed and Ronan laughed.

Ronan Blake was— no. Ronan Blake _is_ a criminal. Byun Casper is not. Angel boy is a caring person; Ronan Blake only cares for few. Ronan Blake isn't a redeemable person, but Byun Casper is.

But if one thing mattered, it was that Ronan Blake thought about Gwen Carver every single day of his life since he last saw her... and that counted for something, right?


End file.
